


Silence is Golden (But Lonely)

by Emperor_Quarter



Series: Pride Month Oneshots [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Day 2: Soulmates, M/M, dorks being dorks, starts out angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Quarter/pseuds/Emperor_Quarter
Summary: Gakushuu didn’t believe in soulmates.Why should he? A person that’s stuck with you for life? Why would you want to stay with them? So he decided to stay silent.That changes when a certain someone utters his Words.





	Silence is Golden (But Lonely)

**Author's Note:**

> Ughhhhh, y’know how there’s always that one thing you are bad at writing. Soulmate AU is mine. I don’t know why, but it’s just hard. So I stretched my creative muscles and tried.
> 
> Also, there are some references and stuff, but I don’t think a T is needed. If anyone disagrees, I’ll change it.

Gakushuu never believed in soulmates.

 

It was stupid. Someone with you for life? Why would you want a soulmate when they would only bring you down? They would turn their back and never see you again.

 

He knew that.

 

Everyday he sees the faded Words on his father’s hand. The ones that belonged to his student and are the reason for his grievances. It hurts him, and Gakushuu is told that when your soulmate is gone they leave an empty hollow.

 

Gakushuu’s mother’s Words are somewhere, probably hidden so the Principal doesn’t have to see it.

 

It somehow eased him that soulmates didn’t always end like a fairytale. You wouldn’t _have_ to like your soulmate. But even just being stuck with someone.

 

He was lucky, only having one.

 

If you could call that lucky.

 

He wanted it off his skin, he tried and tried to get it off but it wouldn’t budge. It stuck there insistently, no matter what he did it would not move an inch.

 

But, he supposed, looking back on it, as a seven year old all he really could do was scrub it with water.

 

Since that didn’t work, he decided not to talk. At least, not to talk to someone directly.

 

His selective muteness did not go unnoticed by the student in the primary school. They always whispered about _why_ he wouldn’t respond to someone greeting him when he happily stood up to share his project. He ignored them, though, forcing the words back in his throat before he could risk saying them out loud.

 

It worked, for a good couple of years it worked really well. He didn’t speak to anyone, and no one spoke his Words. He was content with this plan.

 

His father was happy as well. Gakushuu didn’t have a pesky soulmate getting in the way of his studies.

 

His friends accepted it after awhile, they knew that they wouldn’t get a word out from the blond. It was safer that way.

 

* * *

 

His legs dangled from the bench, watching the kids play and push each other around. Gakushuu turned back to his worksheet.

 

He didn’t have time to play with other kids, he had work to get done.

 

“Why are you studying? Come play with us!”

 

Gakushuu’s fingers froze, eyes widened slightly as he tilted his head away from the observer who spoke. The Words glittered tauntingly on his knee, he pulled down his shorts to cover them.

 

Of course, he didn’t take into consideration that anyone else would say his Words.

 

What should he do?

 

Gakushuu didn’t say another words, knowing it would probably be on them. _No, go away. Please leave me to study._

 

Standing up, he turned to the kid to observe him. He looked pretty tall, taller than Gakushuu, with messy brown hair and almond eyes. The boy smiled easily. “C’mon, Gakushuu-kun!”

 

Gakushuu shook his head, keeping his hands still.

 

The boy tilted his head. “Are you gonna say anything?” Another shake. “Oh.”

 

He didn’t tease him, or point out that he _should_ meet his soulmate, that he’s _supposed_ to…

 

 _Because he is_ … Gakushuu shook his head.

 

“I know your dad’s strict, but that doesn’t mean you have to study all the time,” suddenly, the boy grabbed his hand and pulled him away, making Gakushuu let out a surprised yelp. He hoped the boys Words weren’t _ahhh!_ or he would be doomed. Was that even a real word? Perhaps it didn’t work like that.

 

The kid smiled as he brought them to the baseball game they were playing. “Alright, I know you’re Asano Gakushuu, I’m Sakakibara Ren.” He held out a hand, and Gakushuu gulped.

 

His soulmate.

 

* * *

 

Gakushuu wondered if it made any difference if he would tell Ren. It had been years and he’d been extremely carefully not to talk to him, or anyone else less Ren figure out what was going on.

 

There were some times when he wondered why he was resisting, but another punishment from his father changed his mind.

 

He couldn’t—wouldn’t—end up like that. Never.

 

He blinked as Ren gave him a gentle smile. Ugh, it was already making his heart flutter. He needed distance from this boy, but somehow could never achieve that.

 

Maybe, maybe Ren wasn’t that bad. Maybe it would be okay. He was already okay with being friends.

 

No, as soon as Ren found out they were soulmates he’d run, and he wouldn’t talk to Gakushuu.

 

Maybe that was fair. He didn’t talk to Ren in fear of being soulmates.

 

It was getting too confusing whether he should or shouldn’t, Gakushuu kept quiet.

 

Ren shot his friend a worried glance. “Are you alright?”

 

Gakushuu shrugged his shoulder, looking down. Ren sighed. “Look, if they’re something wrong, I want to know, okay? Please let me know, just write it down or something.”

 

The blond looked away, biting his lip and looking away.

 

“I’m sorry, Ren.”

 

The words slipped out of his mouth before he could realize. His eyes widened as he whipped around to face Ren, who’s eyes were wide as well.

 

Mist was gathering in the corners of his eye, he blinked them away quickly.

 

Ren was fumbling. “Hey, it’s okay, it’s-it’s…”

 

“No it’s not!” Gakushuu tried not to yell. “I don’t want this, I didn’t want you to know, soulmates are nothing but a disaster, they leave and-and,” he hiccuped quietly, Ren immediately pulled him in a hug.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise,” Ren pulled Gakushuu closer.

 

Gakushuu squeezed his eyes shut. “Ikeda was bullied to suicide, and my mom is gone. Soulmates just leave.”

 

“What happened to the Principal was upsetting. Not all soulmates will always live happily. But I’m not going to go anywhere, okay? I don’t mind. We’re already friends so why does it matter? Even if we started to grow a crush on each other, really, I wouldn’t care,” He smiled, “I’m happy it was you and not some random kid, alright?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

Ren smiled, grabbing Gakushuu’s hand. “Alright, how about we just get out somewhere. You can’t expect me to let my soulmate spend his life studying.” Ren chuckled as Gakushuu tried to protest.

 

“Are you asking me on a date?”

 

Ren winked. “Only if you want it too be. Look on the bright side, you can talk to people and open up more.”

 

“...Fine.”

 

“Alright then, let us go, my Juliet, and have fun outside of this boring place.”

 

“Wait, why am _I_ Juliet?!”

 


End file.
